


I'll walk with you

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Forced Rape, Gang Rape, Multi, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: This fic is totally inspired by "Losing all hope can be freedom" by angi190. She is a fantastic writer and a wonderful and kind person. Thank you for your impressing and brilliant story and the inspiration.Everybody who knows her fic: You know what you have to expect...To anyone who don't know her story: READ IT ! - Only in case you're not triggered by the warnings, of course.





	I'll walk with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angi190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/gifts).



Dear Josh,

I remember when I saw you the first time. You lay in the corner of your cell in your own blood. I couldn‘t turn my eyes away from you. When I realized who you are, it tore my heart apart.  
I whispered your name, and you opened your eyes. You looked at me with fear and disbelief. It was absolutely understandable that you thought it‘s impossible for someone to recognize you in this hell. Especially, in your condition.  
Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at your tortured body. I pushed my arm through the bars and reached your fingertips at least and put mine on yours.  
Then we heard the steps. You gave me to understand that I should pull my arm back, which I did, because I didn‘t want to get you in trouble. The door to your cell flew open, and four hooded figures entered. They were beginning to kick you. I was frozen in horror for a second, but then I started screaming at those bastards, to leave you alone. They actually turned away from you, only to join me in my cell a few seconds later, and kicking the shit out of me.  
Despite the fear and pain, it was worth it. It was always, Josh.  
You are important to so many people in this world: your fans, your family, and most important, Tyler. They would do anything to get you back. To see you again and alive. And you didn‘t deserve this hell.  
No one would miss me, so I tried to help a little bit at least, to make this hell more bearable for you.  
I couldn‘t always prevent them from tormenting you, no matter how much I provoked them to let their hate out on me. Nothing was more frightening to me than the hours and days when you weren‘t in your cell. My soul cracked every time, they dragged you out, and I heard howling screams shortly afterwards. I begged inwardly, they let you stay alive.  
The absolute horror, however, was when they torment you in front of me. I shouted at them until I had no voice, trying to grab through the bars to pull them away from you. But all what remained was our broken bones and our bloody, raped bodies.  
I still tried to give you a last spark of humanity. They were small gestures, cause we hadn’t no other choice, anymore. I gently stroked your hair when despair overwhelmed you, or we simply let our hands lie on top of each other, because we couldn‘t hold hands, anymore. They had broken our fingers.  
Even the little food and water we got, I tried to share with you. At first, you didn‘t want to, but when I recalled Tyler and your family, you finally accepted it.  
It was one of those days when they particularly tormented both of us. They whipped your back in stripes, while I was raped by a number of men. When I thought they were finished with us, they dragged you into my cell. When I tried to support you I got a fist in my face and crashed with my head against the wall and lost consciousness.  
A cold splash of water brought me back into the merciless reality.  
Your eyes were widened with fear and shame when you told me that our kidnappers wanted me to give you a blowjob. Their dirty laugh was booming in my ears. You trembled so hard from embarrassment. But we knew we had no other choice. When I knelt in front of you and put my hands on your waist, tears began to run down your cheeks. I gave you a kiss on your belly button to assure you it was okay. This gesture was promptly acknowledged with a kick in my ribs. I began to suck your member, and when you were hard, they command you to fuck me from behind, like a horny dog.  
You wanted to refuse but a few kicks later, you complied. Of course they noticed, you wanted to take your thrusts carefully, and hit you until you were thrusting hard and fast enough for their taste. Alternately they began to push their cocks in my mouth and used your movements to their satisfaction. When you collapsed behind me from exhaustion, I couldn‘t hold your weight at all, and collapsed under you. Our tormentors left the cell laughing, and gave us a few more kicks. You had rolled up into a ball and muttered again and again how sorry you were. I stroked your hair and kept saying it was okay. That I still feel the same sympathy for you as I've always done. And nothing will ever change that.  
What changed, however, was my physical constitution. I felt my body begin to be subjected to the ongoing torture. The only thing that still held me up, were you.  
When our tormentors had beaten me up with a baton again, it was probably a hit too much this time. When they drag me back into the cell, I began to spit blood and I knew it wouldn’t stop.I didn’t want you to see me like that and I turned away from you to hide myself in a corner . You marvelous man have guessed, that I am in a very bad state and you haven’t been tired of asking me to turn to you. And I would never refuse you anything, Josh. Never.  
I looked into your eyes who were sad and full of tears. But behind this deep sadness was a loving kindness that even this cruel place couldn‘t take away from you. Your hand brushed gently over my cheek as I whispered to you with the last strength I had, that even if my body leaves this life, my soul will not leave you.  
Then I slid into the darkness and my body gave up, finally.

Even if you can't see me anymore Josh, I hope you can feel me in your darkest moments. I‘m always with you. I was with you when you were saved, I was with you when you were in the hospital, I was with you, when you tried to take your life ... I will go with you through this hell for a second time, so you can heal. I will always forgive you, if you can‘t forgive yourself, I will always hug you, when you feel you didn’t deserve to be touched - no matter how long it takes. And basically, dear Josh: I will always love you. The light will finally return into your soul, one day and I will leave, because you won‘t need me anymore.  
On these day you are going to be able, to embrace your life, again.


End file.
